1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rechargeable battery, more particularly to a rechargeable battery which includes a secondary storage cell and a charging circuit unit for charging the secondary storage cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries which are provided with prongs for connecting the battery to an electrical outlet in order to commence charging are known in the art. Examples of such rechargeable batteries have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,198, 4,086,523, 4,622,507 and 5,057,381. These batteries incorporate different means for covering or retracting the prongs when the batteries are used to supply power to a battery-operated device.